True heart's day
by oceanbluefish
Summary: Not so Miraculous (part 2) Marinette's school is having a ball on Valentine's day. Adrien wants to ask her to be his valentine, but with Chloe and Nathanial in the way, can he do it? Cover art by taylordraws.
1. Chapter 1 (04-22 02:40:25)

"Alya, are you done?" Marinette said tapping her foot outside the fitting room.

"Almost done"

Marinette sat on a chair, setting down shopping bags. She took out her sketchbook, and flipped through the pages. _She could make a dress for Alya,_ _but there wasn't time._ Alya came out with a orange-brown dress that matches her hair.

"So? Is it nice?" she asked anxiously.

"This dress is perfect!"

They bought the dress and decided to buy some drinks on the way home. Marinette was picking which drink to buy when Alya nudged her.

"Hey,look who's here too" she said smirking.

Marinette turned and saw Nino talking to _Adrien..._ She didn't really stammer around him since he confessed to her. Adrien saw them, and waved to Marinette. He walked to Marinette, a big smile plastered across his face. _She honestly didn't know how Adrien can always be cheerful._

"Hey, Marinette" he said.

"H-hey Adrien" _Didn't really stammer?!_

Alya interrupted them by waving a hand in front of Adrien. It seems like he was staring at her.

"What are you guys doing here?"Alya asked.

"Well, Nino wanted to buy a suit for his first date-" Adrien was interrupted by Nino, who hit him in the ribs.

Alya and Marinette giggled uncontrollably.

"It's late, we should go" said Alya pushing Marinette, who was staring at Adrien, who was staring back at her.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" said Nino, waving at them.

"What's wrong with you two?" Alya asked, walking beside the street.

Marinette didn't answer. She didn't know, it was, well, _complicated_.

Alya sighed. She placed a hand on her shoulder, and said,"Marinette,I don't want anymore secrets between us"

Marinette remembered when Alya was akumatized (again) because she wasn't truthful to her, but some things must be kept a secret.

"Okay, Alya. Adrien confessed to me" Marinette said blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Adrien confessed to you?" Alya asked raising her voice.

Marinette nodded, still blushing.

"That's great!"

"But he doesn't really talks to me now"

Alya didn't say anything. _I guess she didn't know what to say..._ Maybe Marinette could talk to Adrien tomorrow, it's worth a try.

"Bye Nino" Adrien said going into his house. He went to his room, and sat on his bed. He sighed, disappointed in himself for confessing to Marinette.

 _She doesn't even want to talk to me anymore._

His conscience told him to go talk to her, but he just couldn't.

Plagg flew out of his bag, with a pity look on his face.

"I know that look..." he muttered.

 _Don't say it._

"...Lovesick" he finished.

Adrien groaned and ruffled his hair. _Shut up, Plagg._ Plagg seemed to understand him and floated away.

 _You know you love her. Talk to her,_ a voice in his mind said.

 _Shut up, just shut up._


	3. Chapter 3

Alya saw a crowd at the notice boards. _There must be something going on._ She walked over out of curiosity and squeezed through the crowd.

She saw a poster, a valentine's day dance. Beside her was Rose, who was squealing excitedly about how she is going to be asked to be someone's valentine. Alya turned to see Chloe with her arms crossed and grinning. It was as if she was saying, _Adrien's mine now_.

Marinette saw Alya within he crowd near the notice boards. She went over and called her, that's when Chloe spoke.

"Girls, don't even think about it. Adrien is definitely going to ask me" she boasted. _That insufferable spoilt brat._ Marinette heard sounds of sobbing and wailing from girls. One of them was Mireille Caquet, a quite popular girl in another class. _Even she has a crush on Adrien.._.

"Marinette, you have to win over Adrien"Alya said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Marinette blushed. _M_ _e? Win over Adrien?_

Adrien sat in his seat, and saw a bunch of eyes staring at him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Some valentine's day dance, all the girls want you to ask them" Nino said, chuckling.

 _All the girls?! But I_ _only have a girl in mind..._


	4. Chapter 4

"Adrikins!!" Adrien wanted to run, or at least jump out the window. Chloe walked over, and did her "daily routine" of flirting.

Adrien now knew why Ladybug didn't like him.

He checked the bracelet in his bag, _still safe_. He decided to ask Marinette to be his valentine tonight.

"So, Adrien. Got anything you want to ask me?" Chloe asked daringly.

 _Definitely not._

"No, is there something you want to tell me?" Adrien knew exactly what Chloe wants, he's just pretending to be "innocent and dumb Adrien". He heard snickers behind him, and saw Chloe stomping away.

That's when Marinette came in. She was different. She was wearing a blue dress, and her hair was down. Adrien was gaping and probably drooling, and so is the rest of the boys in the school. _Adrien's favourite blue, the color of Marinette's eyes._

"You sure this is going to work?"she asked nervously.

"Seriously, Mari? The boys are drooling and gaping at you all day" Alya said.

Alya saw Chloe and Adrien in the park, and pulled Marinette behind a bush.

"... Chloe,I really have to go"

"But won't you help me with my homework?I thought you were my friend" She whined. Marinette shuffled uncomfortably, while Alya muttered curses in French.

"Fine, only for an hour" Adrien said sitting on the bench beside Chloe.

"Come on, girl. Let's go, I don't want to watch the rest" Alya whispered angrily.

Marinette wanted to punch Chloe, but she was so heartbroken that she started to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Alya was worried for Marinette. She stopped crying, but she wouldn't speak to anyone. The next day, she wore her normal clothes to school, and ignored Adrien the whole day. Alya know she should be angry at Adrien, but Adrien... was worse.

He didn't speak to Nino, or any of his friends. He didn't care about Chloe, he ignored her the whole day. He always glanced at Marinette during classes, casting other boys who would look at her a super scary glance. That cheerful Adrien is gone.

Nino arranged a meeting with Alya after school. He just wanted Adrien to be happy, what could cause them to be like that?

"So, what should we do?"

"I don't know, they're impossible to fix"

"You talk to Adrien, I talk to Mari" Alya said.

"Okay, commence operation Adrienette!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Chat, go away"

"Marinette, please. Just let me talk" Adrien said transforming back into himself.

They were on Marinette's balcony. Adrien was there because Nino encouraged him to talk to Marinette.

"Talk" Marinette said, still refusing to look at Adrien.

"I'm sorry. I was just helping Chloe, I don't actually-"

"It's okay, I am going with Nathanial to the dance" Marinette interrupted him, turning to look him in the face for the first time in days.

"He asked you?! But-" Adrien said, looking away.

"I'm sorry. He asked first,I couldn't decline." Marinette said.

Adrien smiled, tears in his eyes.

"I totally get it. Good night, Marinette"

Before Marinette could say good night, Adrien was gone.

Nino's phone buzzed. He checked his phone, and saw a dozen missed calls. Alya called him, Marinette called him too. _Why all the sudde_ _n?_

"Pick up, pick up" Alya muttered while scribbling angrily on her homework.

"Hel-"

"What took you so long, Nino?! Where's Adrien?" She shouted.

"Wha-"

"Where is he?" She said in a threatening tone.

"I-In his room!" he said, trembling from fear. Sometimes, Alya can be really scary.

"I'm going to see Adrien, Marinette thinks she broke his heart" Nino sighed, _at least he wasn't going with her._

"You're coming too, Nino Lahiffe" She said, on the other end of the phone. Nino gulped, _oh no._

Nino busted into Adrien's room, and saw the room was empty. Alya walked in, and searched the room. Nino still couldn't believe Adrien had such a bedroom. But he had to chuckle when he saw posters of Ladybug.

"Aha!" Alya shouted,opening the closet.

Adrien was in the closet, eating sorbet and reading comics. He hissed, like he was some kind of vampire.

"Adrien, get out of there" Alya ordered.

"No-" he answered childishly. Nino was relieved when he heard Adrien talk for the first time in days. Nino mouthed 'don't' to Adrien, and Adrien wisely stopped himself.

"Why are you doing this?" Nino asked, pulling Adrien from his closet.

"Because only eating sorbet and reading comics can make me happy again" he muttered.

"Garfield?" Nino asked picking up his comic. Nino was struggling so much to contain his laughter his face turned red.

Adrien ignored him. _So what? I like reading Garfield!_

"Marinette reconsidered. She said she will give you another chance" Alya said.

Adrien smiled, and fist bumped Nino.

Alya took the chance to take a picture of Adrien wearing Ladybug pajamas.

"Alya, don't send it-"Adrien warned her.

"Already sent to Marinette" she said, chuckling.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, Adrien. Big ladybug fan?" Nino chuckled while showing him the picture Alya took yesterday.

"You're just jealous you're not such a big fan" said Adrien slumping in his seat.

"Adrikins! I arranged us to go to see a movie tonight!" Chloe said, walking to Adrien.

 _Oh, come on! Can't you leave me alone?_

"Sorry, Chloe. I'm busy tonight" Adrien answered politely, even though he wanted to kick her for interfering his time with Marinette.

"But-"

"Adrien is busy tonight. Get out of here, Chloe." Alya growled behind him.

"Whatever, losers" said Chloe, as she walked away.

Marinette stumbled to her seat, while holding a stack of books. She sat down, and yelped.

"What the heck is this?!"

Chloe and Sabrina snickered in front of them.

Marinette realized she sat on a piece of chewing gum, it was so disgusting that she almost vomited her breakfast. _Almost._ She glared daggers at Chloe, and searched her bag for extra clothes. She took out her gym clothes and went to the washroom to change.

She came out wearing regular gym clothes, and nearly died of embarrassment when she went back to class. _Why her? Why can't it be other girls? Why does Chloe have to always target her?_

Alya felt bad for Marinette, she always got bullied by Chloe, while she stood there doing nothing. Alya muttered curses in French, until Miss Bustier came in. Marinette told her she's fine, but she knew deep down inside she's far more worse.

"Marinette,Alya,Rose,Alix and Juleka, meet me after class" said Miss Bustier, who was arranging books on her table.

Marinette looked at Alya, Alya looked at Rose. The girls exchanged glances, and went to Miss Bustier.

"Yes,Miss Bustier? You want to meet us?" Marinette said, while the rest of the girls were behind her, looking curiously at Miss Bustier.

"Yes, Marinette. I need you girls to help decorating the hall for the valentine's day dance" Miss Bustier said, picking up some books and her bag.

The girls smiled at each other.

"Sure, Miss Bustier. We'll be happy to help" they all said at once. Miss Bustier laughed at their enthusiasm, and led them to her car.

"I thought we'll be having it in school" Marinette spoke up.

"No, silly. It's held in a hall at the Mayor's hotel" Alix said excitedly.

"So, who are you going with?" Alya asked, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Kim" Alix said, confidently.

Alya had a surprised look on her face, _that was unexpected..._

"Kim finally moved on?" Rose said, as she poked into the conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

"Yeah, he did. Surprised?" Alix asked sarcastically.

"Surprised? We're shocked!" Alya said.

"Yeah, we thought he would never get over Chloe" Juleka said, leaning to the front.

They suddenly stopped talking when the car stopped.

"We've reached" Miss Bustier said, opening to car doors for the girls. The girls went down the car excitedly, and went in the hotel.

"Whoa" Alya said, looking at the hall.

The hall had white walls, golden curtains, and a big chandelier. _It was beautiful._

Alya was handed a broom, while the rest of the girls had other kinds of cleaning supplies.

Marinette took down the curtains, it was hard work. She had to climb a ladder to take them down, then she had to wash them. Of course, she would use a washing machine. But climbing up and down the ladder is hard work.

She was climbing down the ladder, when she slipped, and fell.


	9. Chapter 9

Adrien was in the hotel with Kim, Max and Nino.

"Have you told the girls?" Kim whispered.

"No, we need Miss Bustier's permission first, then we tell them" Max said,arranging his glasses.

They went in the hall and saw Miss Bustier sweeping the floor. Adrien walked towards her, with the boys following him. He heard a scream, and looked up. Marinette slipped from the ladder and was falling.

Marinette closed her eyes, screaming, as she fell. It wasn't very high, but she knew it would do some damage. She was terrified, her only instinct is to scream. She landed on something soft, and warm. Huh? Am I already in heaven? She opened her eyes, and saw Adrien carrying her.

Alya's jaw dropped when she saw Adrien caught Marinette. She quickly ran to Marinette, and saw that she passed out. Miss Bustier asked Adrien to carry her to a room in the hotel, while she pressed the lifts. Adrien carried her like she was nothing, Alya suspected he lift weights at home, but who knows what he's doing at home? After seeing him in the closet eating sorbet and reading Garfield, she couldn't imagine. Rose was pale, and Juleka had to calm her down for ten minutes. Everybody was worried, waiting for Adrien to come back and tell the news.

Adrien set her down on a bed, and looked at her worriedly. He checked her pulse a hundred times, just to know if she's alive. He knows he's just overthinking things, but what if she... _Stop,Adrien! Now you're overthinking!_

Marinette sat up, her eyes fluttering open. _Where am I?_ She turned and saw Adrien next to her. He smiled when he saw her, and hugged her tightly.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked, getting down from the bed.

"You're still in the hotel. You fell, I caught you and you passed out." Adrien explained, helping Marinette to walk.

"Y-you saved me" Marinette said, realizing that she wasn't in heaven or dreaming. Her voice was weak, she's so weak that she's trembling.


	10. Chapter 10

"Girl, I thought I lost you!"Alya said, pulling Marinette into a tight hug.

"Can't-breathe" Marinette croaked, her voice still weak, even though she drank glasses of water.

Alya loosened, and chuckled. "Sorry, Mari", she said, while the others laughed.

"You guys done cleaning the hall?" Marinette asked, gaping at how cleaned it is.

"Yeah, the boys helped." Alix said, while the boys beamed proudly.

"Marinette, we've got great news! We're performing at the dance!" Rose squealed and hopped like a fangirl.

"Really?!" Marinette asked.

The boys and girls nodded, except Adrien, who was still clueless. Miss Bustier walked to them, and passed them each a piece of bread. She saw Marinette, and sighed with relief.

"Marinette, you're okay" she said warmly.

Marinette smiled weakly. She checked the time, and took her bag.

"I-I have to go" she said, leaving the hotel.


	11. Chapter 11 Will you be my valentine?

"Marinette, wait!" Adrien said, chasing after her.

Marinette turned around, and crossed her arms.

"Yes?" she asked sternly.

"Wi-will you b-be my valentine?" he stammered showing her the most beautiful bracelet she'd seen in her life. Marinette was shocked, _Adrien, just asked her to be his valentine! Her dream had came true!_

"Yes, I will gladly be your valentine" She said, kissing him on his cheek. _This is the second time I kissed Adrien!_

They were interrupted when Alya "fangirled".

"Aww! They're so cute!"she screamed, while Nino was giving Adrien a big 'thumbs-up'.

Marinette flustered, and immediately regretted kissing Adrien. _Soon, Chloe will kill me... It's just a matter of time before she finds out._ Adrien had no emotion, he totally spaced out, and Marinette had to poke him to make him snap back to reality.

Marinette felt something on her wrist, it was the bracelet. She turned to see a smirking Adrien, who slipped the bracelet onto her wrist. She tiptoed and whispered into Adrien's ear, _" Meet me tonight at the balcony"_

Adrien blinked, and Marinette was gone.

Alya couldn't believe what just happened. _Marinette, her best friend, just kissed Adrie_ _n! Okay, so not really 'kissing', but it was still a light peck on his cheek. Even Chloe hasn't done that!_ Alya saw Marinette whispered something into his ear, and ran away. She wanted to stop her, but damn, she's fast. Adrien didn't stop her, a deep blush started creeping up his blank face.

"Adorable" he said sighing dreamily.


	12. Chapter 12

"You're early"

"Well, I don't want to keep my princess waiting"

"Who said I was yours?" Marinette said, smirking.

Chat Noir smiled goofily, and transformed back into Adrien.

"So, why did you called me to meet you here?" he asked, holding Marinette's hand as if he was going to lose her any minute.

"Could you help me make dresses for the girls? I can't do it alone" Marinette said, leading Adrien to her room.

Adrien eyes widen when he saw posters of him, most of them were full of hearts. _He knew Marinette had a crush on him, but not this hard!_

"Wow, Marinette. I didn't know you were such a fangirl" Adrien said, grinning.

Marinette's face went hot,she wanted to rip those posters down, and stuffed them under her bed. Instead, she ignored him, and took out her sketchbook.

Marinette flipped through the pages, and pulled out her sewing machine.

"Let's get sewing" she said, switching on the machine.


	13. Chapter 13

Adrien woke up and found himself in Marinette's room.

Marinette was sleeping on the table, the dresses on her bed. Marinette's cute smile when she sleeps made Adrien blush. He heard the alarm, and woke Marinette up.

Marinette told Adrien to go home, because her parents were downstairs, and she didn't want to get into trouble. Adrien pouted, and kissed Marinette's forehead before transforming, jumping out of her balcony.

"Marinette, these dresses are beautiful" Tikki praised, which made Marinette smile.

"Thanks, Tikki. They're for my friends for the Valentine's day dance"

Marinette changed, ate breakfast, and went to school with the dresses.

"Thanks Marinette" Alya said, receiving her dress and looking at it in awe.

Marinette passed the dresses to the rest of the girls. _Job done. I couldn't have done it without Adrien, though._ The girls paid for the dresses, which was much cheaper than the dresses selling in shops. The girls complimented her on her fashion designing and tailoring.

Marinette yawned, she was exhausted. Adrien came minutes later, almost as exhausted as her. He yawned, and sat down in his seat.

"Girl, why is Adrien just as tired as you?" Alya asked.

"He helped me to make those dresses last night" Marinette said, her eyes closing.


	14. Chapter 14

"Marinette! Wake up! School is over!" Alya said, shaking Marinette and waking her up from her deep sleep.

"I slept through the whole class?",Marinette asked rubbing her eyes.

"It's okay, I'll send you the notes later." Alya said, helping her pack her books and pencils.

"Dude, wake up!" Nino shouted into Adrien's ear. Adrien almost fell out of the chair, and jolted up immediately.

"Nino, you scared me. Why do you have to shout in my ear?!"

"Because I've been shouting for twenty straight minutes" Nino said, crossing his arms.

"I'm a deep sleeper, and I was having the best dream."

"Yeah, I know, cause' you were mumbling 'Marinette' and smiling a lot" Nino said, chuckling.

Adrien packed and saw Marinette in the hallway. She was talking to Alya while holding her schoolbag. He walked over, and saw Alya handing Marinette a flyer.

"Cool! A group singing competition, and it's on the day of the dance" she said, gripping onto the flyer like she was having stress already. _Maybe she is nervous._

"Miss Bustier managed to make this idea an event"

"She's the best!"

Adrien glanced at Nino. _He didn't tell me about this..._


	15. Chapter 15

"Nino, why are you not telling me about this?" Adrien glared piercingly at Nino.

Nino gulped, and tried to run. _Maybe I could jump out the window..._ He gave up when Adrien pulled him back.

"Why, Nino?" He asked again, raising his voice.

"Umm..." Nino spoke, unable to make words come out of his mouth.

"Speak up, dude!" Adrien shouted, while Marinette tried to calm him down.

"I-I have to keep it a secret, please don't hurt me!" Nino yelped, squeezing his eyes shut and trembling.

"Adrien, calm down. Nino didn't do anything wrong" Marinette said, placing a hand on his chest. He slowly calmed down, and apologized.

"I'm so sorry, Nino. I usually get cranky when I lack sleep" He said,looking down and avoiding Nino's glance.

"Dude, you scared the living hell out of me! I forgive you, but you have to come to my house tonight. It's important." Nino said, still keeping a distance from Adrien.

That's when Marinette stood in front of Adrien.

"Adrien, you need to rest" Marinette said, while pushing Adrien out of the school.


	16. Chapter 16

"Adrien, sleep, now" Marinette said, forcing him to bed. She was in his room, she giggled uncontrollably when she saw posters of Ladybug on Adrien's wall.

"I'm not sleepy" he whined annoyingly. Tikki flew out, which made Adrien stopped whinning.

"Adrien, you have to sleep. You promised Nino you would see him, and he doesn't want to see you being cranky" She said, radiating a soft glow.

"Fine, but you have to promise me to get some cheesecake for me after that" He said.

"See? I told you that you'd like cheese" Plagg said, flying out of Adrien's bag.

"Plagg... Still the same after a thousand years" Tikki sighed.

Nino saw Adrien came in his room, smiling cheerfully.

"Hey, Nino. Want some cheesecake?" he said showing him a piece of cheesecake.

"I think I'll pass" Nino said, checking the time on the clock.

After a few minutes, Kim, Nathanial, Max came into Nino's room.

"So, I called you guys to have a meeting so we could discuss a the competition. Apparently, we only need four people in our group." Nino said, glancing nervously at Adrien, who was sitting in a corner eating the cheesecake.

Adrien stopped eating, _so that's why Nino didn't tell me, he didn't want to hurt my feelings!_

"So, we need to 'audition'?" Kim suddenly piped up.

"Yeah, something like that"

"I'll go first" Kim said, being the one who always wants to be first.


	17. Chapter 17

"Nathaniel?" Nino asked, looking at Nathaniel, who stopped sketching when he heard his name.

"Umm... Maybe Adrien should go first" he said nervously. _Probably because he have to finish sktching another picture of Marinette,_ _Adrien thought._ _Marinette's mine!_ Nino turned to look at Adrien, and nodded.

"Do you have a piano?", he asked. Nino and the others looked at him wierdly, but Nino brought a piano to his room.

Adrien sat on a chair, and started playing. He took a deep breath, and started singing.

 _Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_

 _But it's the only thing that I know_

 _When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_

 _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

 _We keep this love in a photograph_

 _We made these memories for ourselves_

 _Where our eyes are never closing_

 _Hearts are never broken_

 _And time's forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me_

 _Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

 _Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_

 _You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home._

" Wow", Kim said, as Adrien closed the piano. Nino was also gaping with Max and Nathaniel by his side.

"Dude, you were awesome!" Nino shouted, which made Adrien had a heart attack. _Was I really that good?_ _I can't even impress my piano teacher, talk about impressing a crowd! Maybe I'm not cut out for this..._

 **So this chapter was especially long because of the lyrics. BTW, the song was photograph by Ed Sheeran, (if you're wondering) Also, I desperately need ideas from all my readers, so put them in the reviews. Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

His phone started ringing. His phone ringtone echoed through the room, as he pick up.

"Hello?"

"Chat, help me!" a familliar voice said on the other end.

Then the person hung up.

Adrien stood up, and excused himself.

Marinette struggled, and kicked.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

She was tied up, Tikki still in her bag. She hasn't transformed yet, and boy, did she wanted to do that so badly. She wanted to kick the akumatized villian in the face, for tricking Adrien into saving her. She's not that helpless, she can save herself. She's not some princess waiting for her prince to rescue her, she's freakin' Ladybug!

She couldn't figure out who was the akumatized villian, she had blue hair, just like hers, and her skin was quite tan.

Just then, she heard a scream.

"Let go of me, you monster!"

Marinette turned to see Alya, who was tied up like her.

"Alya!"

"Soon, you'll all know what it feels like to be rejected, and broken-hearted!" the villian screeched.

"Mireille!"Marinette gasped, as she found out who was the victim.

"Mireille is gone, I'm now heart breaker!" she screamed.


	19. Chapter 19 Chat to the rescue!

"Marinette!" a voice thundered in the warehouse where Marinette was held in. She was gagged, mainly because she keeps screaming and heart-breaker decided to gag her.

 _Chat!_

Tikki flew out her bag without anyone noticing and took out the piece of cloth in Marinette's mouth. Marinette gasped, never thinking she would be so happy to talk again.

"Chat!" she whispered, making sure heart-breaker couldn't hear her. Chat was just around the corner, but couldn't see her because heart-breaker hid all the hostages in a hole in the wall and used a shelf to cover it.

Chat turned, and saw glimmering blue eyes beneath the darkness. He pushed the shelf away, carefully not making a sound. Marinette was there, tied up with Rose, Juleka, Alya,Chloe (not surprised) and a bunch of other girls he didin't know. Marinette told him to untied the others first and take them out, and he followed her orders. By the time all the girls have escaped, Marinette transformed and untied herself.

Chat came minutes later, and hugged her.

"I thought you were gone" he whispered in her ear.


	20. Chapter 20

"Chat... It's okay, I'm here now" she said, in a warm tone.

Just then, they heard an explosion nearby.

"Chat, the akuma!"Ladybug said, realizing she forgot the akumatized victim.

They went out the warehouse, and saw a building crumbling down to their feet. Luckily, there were nobody in the building.

"Why would she destroy an empty building?" Chat asked, picking up a brick.

"It's a distraction!" Ladybug shouted, turning to find Nino and Alya hanging on the Eiffel Tower. She caught a glimpse of heart-breaker, disappearing in the shadows with a smile.

Ladybug jumped to the Eiffel Tower, with Chat Noir behind her.

"Give me Adrien, or I'll cut the rope!" Heart-breaker screeched, holding a sharp blade.

An army of teens came out of nowhere, their eyes glowing with hatred. One took Ladybug's yoyo, the other took Chat baton.

Heart-breaker caught their attention by slicing the side of the rope, making Alya and Nino scream in fear.

"This is your last warning, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Give me Adrien, or I'll cut the rope now!" she screamed, the blade ready in her hand.

Ladybug glanced Chat Noir, who looked uncomftable, because _he is Adrien._


	21. Chapter 21

"Chat, what do we do?"

"I have to surrender myself, it's the only way" Chat said, full of determination.

"No, it's too dangerous!"

Chat ignored her, and transformed himself back to Adrien. Ladybug transformed back at the same time, turning back to Marinette.

"You have to pretend that you are bringing me to her"

"No, please. She'll hurt you!"

Adrien leaned and kissed Marinette. Marinette kissed him back, with tears in her eyes. _Adrien, I don't want to lose you._

"I'm sorry, Marinette, but I have to do it" Adrien said, looking into her eyes.

"O-okay, I-I will bring you there" Marinette said, voice breaking from sobbing.

She transformed into Ladybug, and brought him to heart-breaker. Heart-breaker smiled wickedly, and released Nino and Alya roughly to the ground.

Adrien gave one last look to Ladybug, before being tied up by the teenagers.


	22. Chapter 22

" Are you two okay?"

"What's gonna happen to Adrien?" Alya and Nino asked at once.

Ladybug could feel her heart smash into a million peices. _Adrien is gone._

"I don't know"

Adrien sat motionless while looking at heart- breaker hurt the people he love.

She used her necklace to blast Max and Kim.

"Stop! Please stop." Adrien said, standing in front of them.

Max was unconcious, and Kim was groaning while picking himself up. Adrien looked straight in heart-breaker's eyes, and spoke.

"Hurt me instead"

Alya and Nino was safely in Marinette's room, Ladybug even had the windows locked so they would be safe. _I look like an overprotective mother..._ ,she thought. Even she couldn't laugh at that thought, at least until she saves Adrien.

She was in a corner spying on heart-breaker. She found out that her power came from her necklace. But why would she want Adrien?

"Soon, you'll all know what it feels like to be rejected, and broken-hearted!"

Ladybug gasped. Adrien rejected her!

She saw Adrien, with cuts on his face from heart-breaker hurting him. He was glaring at her, as if not feeling the pain at all. Ladybug threw a rock to her army, and soon they arguing and fighting. Heart-breaker turned, and went to see what was going on. Ladybug went to Adrien, and untied him.

"Adrien, are you okay?" she asked.

Adrien nodded weakly, and they both hid behind the stack of boxes in the warehouse.

Adrien transformed.

"We have to get my yo-yo back-" Ladybug was cut off when Chat pointed to her waist.

"Oh, it was there all along..." Ladybug said, with emberassment.

Chat smiled for the first time that day.


	23. Chapter 23

"Lucky charm!"

A scarf dropped from above.

"A scarf?" Ladybug asked, looking at Chat Noir.

"I'm sure you'll think of something" Chat said, fighting off some teenager zombies.

"Yeah, I will"

Ladybug turned and saw a pole right on top of heart-breaker. She had an idea.

Ladybug swung her yo-yo to the pole and carefully wrapped the scarf around heart-breaker. She slipped her hand in and took out her necklace. Chat broke it and the akuma came out.

"Time to de-evilize!"

After de-evilizing the akuma, Ladybug threw the scarf in the air.

Mireille went back to normal and so did the teenagers.

"Pound it!" Ladybug said, fist bumping Chat Noir.

"Ladybug!!!"

Alya was screaming in Marinette's bedroom, while Nino was picking a lock.

"Why does she always leave us?!" Alya complained while walking around the room.

Nino shrugged. He remembered the last time they were stuck together, it was the first time they met. Without Ladybug, Nino probably wouldn't have met such an amazing girl like Alya.

Nino was still picking when the windows open. Ladybug and Chat Noir came in, and apologized.

Nino winced when he saw the cuts on Chat Noir's face.

"Dude, are you okay?",he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Chat Noir said with a smile, but Nino could tell it really hurts.

"You two should go home, your parents will be worried" Ladybug said pushing Alya out the door.

Alya and Nino exchanged glances and went home.

Ladybug transformed back, and bandaged Chat Noir. Chat Noir transformed back minutes later, hands full of bandages.

"Mari, about the kiss..." Adrien mumbled.

Marinette blushed.

"I-It's okay" she replied.

"Is it okay if I gave you one more?" Adrien said, grinning.

Marinette eyes widen. She started to smile, but she pushed him away.

"No kisses, Chat. You need to rest"


	24. Author's note

**Author's note:**

(You could totally skip this one)

 _I really need to thank my followers for_ _supporting me ever since I started writing fanfics._ _Sorry if you're getting impatient waiting for the next chapter, but as you can see, I'm having a "writer's block". So, if you have any ideas, put them in the reviews, and I will choose one of your ideas to write. And as you can see, I'm totally awkward, just like Marinette. If I ever write anyhing in the reviews that somehow offended you, it's because I'm awkward, and I don't know what's the right thing to say._

Awkward Author


	25. Chapter 24

"Can you walk home?" Marinette said, helping Adrien up.

"Yeah" He said, wincing from the pain.

Marinette could see he was lying, and insisted she bring him home. They picked up his bag in Nino's house, and lied about how he fell down the stairs.

Marinette brought him to his house, and marveled at how big it is. Nathalie bolted from the door when she saw Adrien. Marinette explained to Nathalie, and gave her his bag. Nathalie thanked her, and helped Adrien in.

Marinette sighed, and walked home.

"It sure was a tiring day" Tikki squeked from her purse.

"Yeah, it was. Hawkmoth's getting stronger" Marinette said, shivering from the cold.

Tikki nodded in agreement. Marinette reached her room, and immediately fell asleep on her bed.

 _The next morning_

Marinette sat up the next morning, groaning as she went out of bed.

It was still early but she decided to reach school on time, so she packed her bags, ate her breakfast and left. She was walking when she bumped into Nathaniel.

Nathaniel dropped his skethbook, while Marinette dropped her purse.

"I-I'm so sorry, Nathaniel. Let me help you." Marinette stuttered.

"It's fine" Nathaniel said, picking up his sketchbook. Marinette noticed that his sketchbook had drawing of her. She picked up her sketchbook too, and spoke.

"Hey, why don't we walk to school together?" She said cheerfully.

Nathaniel nodded, smiling gratefully.


	26. Chapter 25 Drama at school

When Marinette reached her class, she saw Adrien surrounded by girls.

"Adrien, what happened to you?" One girl asked.

"Are you okay?" Another girl asks.

Adrien was backing away from the girls, avoiding them anyway possible.

Then Chloe came.

She roughly pushed the girls away, and tried to kiss his cheek. Adrien resisted, but Chloe still kissed his cheek anyway.

Marinette's blood was boiling from rage. _Chloe, she always have to take everything from me._

Marinette went up to them, after calming down.

"Hey Adrien." She said, _miraculously_ without stuttering.

Chloe gritted her teeth, Marinette could literally hear it.

Adrien turned and smiled.

"Hey, princess" he blurted. Chloe and the whole class looked at Adrien in shock. Adrien shrugged, and kissed her cheek. Marinette smiled, and went back to her seat.

Chloe was beyond furious.

"Adrien, how could you?", she cried out.

Adrien turned to see Chloe crying, as she stomped away with rage. Marinette ran after her, without hesitation. She hated her guts, butl she has to prevent her from being akumatized.

She saw Chloe went in the bathroom, and slammed the door. Marinette sighed as she opened the door, and stepping quieting into the bathroom. She knocked on the door, and hear Chloe screaming,

"Go away, whoever you are!"

Marinette wanted to go, she wanted to leave Chloe alone, but this happened to her before, and she know how that feels. It broke her, and now she wants to help.

"Chloe, it's me" Marinette said, a hand on the door.

"Go away, loser. I don't need your pity!" She screamed, as she continue to cry.

"Chloe, I'm sorry. I ruined the chance with the one guy you like, but I'm sure there are other people who would go out with you." Marinette said, quite impressed with herself, to compliment someone like Chloe.

The door finally opened, and Chloe gripped her wrists.

"Don't break Adrien's heart, Marinette" Chloe said, saying her name as if it was poison.

 _Oh, so we're on a fist name basis now!_

Marinette helped Chloe washed up, even though Chloe resisted. She brought her back to class, and sat in her seat.

The room was quiet, and filled with awkwardness. Marinette couldn't help but recalling the last few words that Chloe said, _"Don't break Adrien's heart, Marinette"_

 **Phew! This chapter was extremely long** **, and it took a few days to write. Thanks for a guest, cause' he/she told me to write better, so I could be changing some of the chapters in the story, as soon as I find out how...**


End file.
